


Kisses Tell

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend: Ohohoh ok ari and dante go to the ice rink for a Christmas date and afterwards they go into like a family owned toy shop or pizza place idk somewhere cozy and then some boy hits on ari while they’re in line and dante drops tons of hints like no mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Tell

When Ari hit the ice for the thirty seventh time, Dante scooped him up, kissed the end of his nose, and helped him to the benches that circled the rink.  


"Thank you for coming with me," he said as he crouched down to loosen the laces on Ari's skates.  


"It's not like there was anything else to do in your house," Ari replied, kicking off the skates.  


"I mean, thank you for coming to Chicago with me. I know winter is a rotten time to come here, but New Year's and snow and twinkly lights and mittens, and it's all so magical, and I just couldn't bear to spend it without you."  


Ari waited a moment before responding, and Dante gave him a lopsided grin.  


"Yes. I'm finished."  


"Good." Ari leaned in and kissed his cheek. It still bothered him, just a bit, to be this affectionate in public, even two years on. But the outing had been organized by a local LGBT group, so Ari figured he wasn't going to offend anyone. He kissed Dante again, closer to his lips, then tugged his gloves off so he could lace his boots.  


"I'm hungry," Dante said as he removed his own skates. "Let's get pizza. I know a place around the corner. Best pizza in Chicago."  


Ari grimaced. He did not love the deep dish pizza, nor did he understand Dante's devotion, which bordered on obsession, for the stuff, but he did love Dante, and he was very cold.  


"Alright, but tomorrow, please, can we have something else? Anything besides pizza?"  


Dante squeezed Ari's hand in his. "Of course, Ari my love. Anything for you."  


"Alright, alright," Ari grumbled, more from habit than any real annoyance. They tied their boots, left their skates at the rental counter, and jogged down the block to a cozy little restaurant called Big Sal's.  


There wasn't much to see in Big Sal's. A handful of tables draped in red and white checked plastic table clothes hugged the edges of the dining area. The windows sweated and fogged over, heat from the ovens turning the place into a tomato-scented sauna. Ari and Dante shed their coats as soon as they stepped inside.  


"Here, mi amor," Dante said, holding out his arms. "Give me your things, and I'll find us a table."  


Ari piled his outerwear into Dante's arms and secured a place in line. It took Dante a few minutes to score a table, one in the dim corner under a light with half its fluorescent bulbs burnt out. Cozy. Intimate. He thrilled a little at the thought of resting his hand on Ari's knee as they ate, pressing closer to his side. His thoughts wandered to the possibilities of the evening ahead, but he soon crashed back to reality as he approached Ari and the line.  


Many of the other skaters, it seemed, had the same idea he'd had, and the restaurant was filled with flushed and sweaty young men and women, bright eyed and rosy cheeked. One of the brightest and rosiest, a boy Dante met when he lived in Chicago three years previous, a handsome young man named Angelo, was talking to Ari.  


Dante shouldered his way past the crowd and got to Ari's side just as Ari laughed at something Angelo said. It was a genuine, unfettered laugh, something rare and precious that Ari rarely gave up, especially in public. Dante felt a stab of ice in his heart.  


He pressed up right behind Ari and slid a hand around Ari's waist.  


"Hey, Dante!" Angelo turned his charming grin on Dante. "You're free later, right? Ari said you didn't have plans."  


"Nothing solid," Dante said through tight lips, "but we haven't had a chance to discuss things."  


Angelo's grin brightened. "No need to discuss, my friend. My parents are gone for the weekend, visiting my grandmother in New Jersey. The house is all mine. Most of us are going there after we eat. We'll have some beverages, listen to a little music, maybe play some pool. You're coming." He directed that last bit at Ari. "Both of you," Angelo said to Dante, almost as an afterthought.  


"I mean, we could," Dante said, pressing closer to Ari. He brought his arm up and slung it around Ari's shoulder. "Like I said, we haven't discussed things yet."  


"I think it sounds like fun," Ari said. "We could go for a little while, at least until your sister falls asleep. I don't think I can read _The Lorax_ to her one more time."  


"That is the cutest thing I've ever heard," Angelo said. He rested a hand on Ari's forearm. "But you should come. Really."  


"We'll think about it," Dante said. He steered Ari to the side. "I thought you said you were hungry. Let's order."  


Ari gave Dante a look, just shy of a reproach, but he simply turned and ordered a few slices of pizza. Dante gave his order and paid before Ari could complain. He handed Ari empty cups and directed him to the soda machine while he waited for their food.  


When they got to their table, Ari took the seat in the corner and moved a chair for Dante to sit beside him. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but Ari set down his pizza before he finished his first slice.  


"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked, his voice as low as he could manage in the busy restaurant.  


"What are you talking about?" Dante took a huge bite of pizza to avoid answering right away, but Ari knew his every trick. He sat back and waited. Dante swallowed and set his pizza down.  


"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "Angelo's just, well, I mean, he's really cool and handsome and he was obviously into you, and I just--"  


"What, really?" Ari scanned the room and caught Angelo's eye. Angelo winked at him. "Huh."  


"What do you mean, huh?"  


"Nothing," Ari said. "Just, huh." He picked up his pizza and took another bite. "I don't think I'm gonna get used to this," he said. A little sauce dripped down his chin, and Dante reached out to wipe it away.  


Ari caught Dante's hand. He put down his pizza and held onto Dante's hand with both of his. He opened Dante's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. Dante shivered, and it had nothing to do with the blast of cold air that accompanied another group of teenagers who had just entered the restaurant.  


"You're ridiculous," Ari said. "Handsome doesn't turn my head."  


Dante gaped at him, and then he laughed. "I think I've just been insulted."  


Ari flushed red, but grinned back at him. "You know what I mean." He leaned forward and released Dante's hand. He put one hand behind Dante's neck and pulled him close. He pressed his forehead to Dante's. "You're the only one for me, Dante." He kissed Dante, full on the mouth and in full view of everyone in the restaurant.  


When they stopped for breath, it took every ounce of Dante's self control not to turn and smirk in triumph at Angelo.  


"You need me to do that again, or do you think Angelo got the point?" Ari asked.  


"Angelo's dumb as a rock. You should kiss me again. Twice, probably."  


Ari grinned. "You get one more here and another if you buy me hot chocolate on the way home."  


"Deal," Dante said, and he sealed his promise with a kiss.  



End file.
